Dolary!!!! - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ 89
Opis odcinka Zapytaj Beczkę prosto z Japonii, w specjalnym dwuodcinkowym happeningu w rocznicę mojego wyjazdu do Tokio. Jednogłośna Opinia Krzysiu nie wie ilu internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek, ale opinia była jednogłośna: JAPONIO, ODDAJ NAM KRZYSZTOFA ! - Gregory House Pytania * Krzysiu co mam zrobic jeśli podoba mi sie pewna dziewczyna ale ona chodzi z 18 latkiem. Pomóż!!!! - kuba karpinski * Zrób masakrę cięć xD - magdalenagarwolinska * Znajome mangozjeby twierdzą, że jestem słodka, kawaii itd. Czy to znaczy, że nie jestem biała? D: - Asia Pasia * Krzysiu, mój chłopak się dąsa odkąd trafiłam do skarbca goblinów w D3. Mogłam wspomnieć coś o tym, że moja łowczyni demonów jest mocniejsza od jego barbarzyńcy, większe obrażenia zadaje jedną strzałą niż on dwuręcznym mieczem. Wybaczy? - e Rikszsza * Czy to jest pewnego rodzaju normalność (która notabene jest pojęciem względnym) gdy obserwując świat dookoła zastanawiam się nad prawami funkcjonowania świata pod względem fizycznym, rzecz jasna w głębszym tego zwrotu znaczeniu? - Krzysztof Sobczak * Krzysiu! Co sądzisz o ludziach (między-innymi o Polakach) którzy do swoich wypowiedzi wklejają słowa z innego języka? Chodzi mi np. o youtube'era który nagrywa filmik z jakiejś gry i mówi "Widzę cave'y" Czy nie lepiej brzmiałoby "Widzę jaskinie". - Natalia Chrobot * Wreście normalny yuyutber... Nie robi pojebanych filmo o tym jak dziękuje za 100 tys subów i mówi że jego golee life is 200 now no co zrobisz ;p - Mr.DocotrM * Krzysiu, gdybyś miał wybrać dalszą karierę na yt, lub bycie gwiazdorem filmów porno, co byś wybrał? - Artem Makkler * Krzysiu, dlaczego w szkołach nie przerabia się Schopenhauera? - Aleksander Glebionek * Odnośnie Twojej książki...chamska reklama! Jakie triki wykorzystujesz w serii "Zapytaj beczkę" aby przyciągnąć większe grono widzów? Zdradzisz nam ogólnikowo parę tajemnic? - Marcin Jedlik * Wysylam do ciebie duzo zdj na snapie a ty wyswietliles tylko przerobionego kciuka oczywiscie na penisa - Konrad m * Krzysiu, czy mógłbyś zrobić lub powiedzieć coś, żeby moja mama przestała uważać Ciebie i ZB za najgłupszą i najbardziej idiotyczną rzecz jaką można się interesować? - Kuba Marzec * Krzysiu ile kosztuje subskrypcja tego kanału? - hubkal73 * Zsbiłeś moje marzenia o cosplayu. :/ A tak pozatym co to jest PARADYGMAT? - Wuzetka Lujka * Czy wkurwiają Cię reklamy przed filmikami?! - Mateusz Józefowicz * Krzysiu dlaczego osoby inteligentne przeklinają ? ponieważ nie są osobami inteligentnymi które podszywają się pod osoby inteligętne a przeklinają żeby byli na czasie i jednocześnie myślą że są inteligętni więc prosze wytłumacz mi to bo nie rozumiem O.o - lemurMW gry * Krzysiu powiedz raz w odcinku nazwe jednej z małych miejscowości, aby widzowie z tych właśnie włości byli szczęśliwi. - Marcin Araśniewicz * Krzysiu, czy według ciebie podróżowanie w przeszłość też jest niebezpieczne? No bo jeśli cofnę się w czasie z zamiarem np. zabicia mojego sąsiada bo coś tam, to kiedy już go zabiję, w przyszłości z której pochodzę drugi ja nie cofnie się w czasie bo nie będzie miał po co skoro sąsiad nie żyje. Czyli w wyniku tego powinienem zniknąć, gdyż pochodzę z tej przyszłości, która już nie istnieje. Jak to rozumiesz? - GumeronPL * Krzysztofie, fajnie by było abyś wykonał tutorial gimbusa. Chodzi mi o to kiedy robisz ten dziwny głos i zamykasz oczy. - Maciej Qbis * Witam, ogladales moze serial "jak poznalem wasza matke" ,bo wedlug mnie jest zajebisty - Andrzej Zajac * Krzysiu Czy jadłeś kiedyś rosół z kur wielu ? :D - Niepoprawnie poprawna * Jakie masz wrażenia z pierwszą przygodą z kiblem z Japonii xd? - AressLibre * Powiedz po Japońsku jakieś brzydkie słowo. - Kano Kanna * Co zrobić jeśli ma się małego penisa? - Cyrsztof * Co sadzisz o tych obrzydliwych filmikach jak 2girls1cup,1man1jar,farty cakes,the knife game,3men1hammer(chociaz to nie jest smieszne,bo nastolatkowie nagrali morderstwo)8girls no cup, 2kids1sandbox?Ogladales te pojebane materialy?Zrob challenge na ktorym ogladasz je wszystkie.Naprawde ciekawi mnie to co maja w glowie ludzie nagrywajacy takie cos.Ogladac polecam jedynie reakcje ludzi ogladajacych to. - brejk96 Zastosowane żarty *Dolary *Jastrzębie Gramatyki Jastrząb Gramatyki * Nie robi pojebanych filmo o tym jak dziękuje za 100 tys. subów i mówi że jego golee life is 200 now no co zrobisz - MrDocotrM Podkład muzyczny * Letter Box - Far The Days Come (przy wstępie) * Otis McDonald - Stay (intro) * Jazz in Paris - Media Right Productions * John Deley and the 41 Players - Rhythm Changes * The 126ers - Keys To The Kingdom (gdy Krzysiu opowiada o ciemnej materii) * John Deley and the 41 Players - Saint Gary * Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem